ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Heinrich Myers
Heinrich Myers is a member of HAM and the team strongman. He is a close friend of Allan Kane. History ''Pre-FlamingoMask'' Before joining HAM, Heinrich used to be a rookie astronaut who worked with two other astronauts known as Hans and Franz until one fateful day the three went to the Moon and encountered a space monster. Hans and Franz suggested that he go check it out, only for them to ditch him and try to escape. However little did they know that Heinrich would end up being the lucky one, as he managed to avoid being eaten by Craterman. Heinrich then fought off the moon monster with the rocket and managed to return to Earth. After that ordeal, he ceased being an astronaut and was later reassigned to join HAM. ''FlamingoMask'' ''The Birth of FlamingoMask'' Heinrich first appeared when he was called to duty along with Kiyoko Kobayashi and Allan Kane by Constantin Kalmár in where he was assigned to take down the monster Naruton who was rampaging at Nagoya. Heinrich flew in with his HAM Kestrel to combat Naruton. Heinrich fired a few shots at Naruton, however he was unfortunately the first to go down. Fortunately he managed to eject himself out of the Kestrel in time and flew down with his parachute. ''Invisible Monster! Bring Me The Blood of the Earthinglings!! Heinrich reappeared when Constantin introduced FlamingoMask to HAM. Heinrich was the first besides Constantin to introduce himself to FlamingoMask, being very eager to work with him. Later on, following the disappearances of many villagers, Heinrich along with the rest of HAM were sent to investigate the disappearances of the villagers and traveled to Hinohara to find out. Upon investigating, he along with the rest of HAM found it was Gamoni and then opened fire at the space monster. He then helped free the rest of the villagers with his Stun Nightstick, though soon had to resort to other means as the nightstick was too much. ''Bloodthirst WIP ''Out from the Permian'' WIP ''Quod Tenebris Agente'' WIP Personality Heinrich is a strong, kind and eager fellow, but also clumsy, wacky and accident-prone. He is usually the first to go out and try to face any problem there is and often the source of comic relief. He seems to have little fear towards kaiju (which can be seen as either really brave or really stupid) and also has a bad tendency to not think things through at first. Abilities & Equipment * Strength: Heinrich is rather strong, being able to got toe-to-toe against some aliens and beat them around with ease. He mainly relies on his fists for combat and also is strong enough to lift heavy equipment on his own. * Stun Nightstick: Heinrich's main weapon, an electrified nightstick that he can use to electrify his target on contact. * HAM Magnum: Heinrich also carries a HAM Magnum to shoot at enemies with, though he barely uses it. Trivia * Originally he was from an obscure Destroy All Humans! fanfic Gallibon the Destroyer made a long time ago, but he was then revamped/remade for FlamingoMask. * Also originally he was meant to be the team sharpshooter, but this was abandoned. * Originally he was named "Heinrich Myer", to the point he was known as such in the first few episodes but his name was later changed to "Heinrich Muller" for a short while, before Gallibon the Destroyer then changed it back as he preferred the original name more after a while, as well as finding "Muller" to not really be fitting. * Heinrich is the only HAM member to go under two renames, let alone one. Ironically, he is also the HAM member to be the least addressed by his last name. Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Fan Characters Category:HAM Members Category:Gallibon the Destroyer Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:FlamingoMask Allies Category:HAM